Dark Signer
Background 5000 years ago in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds realm, there was an ancient battle of good and evil involving the Signers of the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers. These opposing signers, beaing marks of the Nazca Lines were defeated, and their Earthbound Immortals were sealed within said lines. It is said that every 5000 years the Dark Signers will return to wage war with the Signers once more, and obviously, for sake of plot development, it's been that long since their last battle. While the Signers themselves are reincarnations (and therefore cannot gain anymore than their current number), the Dark Signers are chosen by the Earthbounds. When a person dies, and they have a strong will to live, that even surpasses death itself, they bear the potential to become a Dark Signer. The person, who is taken advantage of by a Earthbound Immortal, will often find themselves altered and used to fulfill the neads of the Dark Signers in general. In the series, only seven are named, claiming the signs of the lizard (Misty), the giant (Kiryu), the hummingbird (Carly), the whale (Bomber), the monkey (Demak), the spider (Rudger), and the condor (Godwin). They all bear similar black clothing, face markings, and a violet mark on their forearm for the Nazca Line they represent. As of the end of the first day of the second arc, this group's first wave was defeated, making their last stand at Castle Oblivion. As of the third day, a second wave has started with Kiryu Kyosuke. Roleplay Applications At first, only Carly Nagisa has entered the world of Iriphos, and through her and Aslla Piscu, it has been revealed that the unclaimed Earthbound Immortals lay dormant in the Shadow Realm, waiting. So far, many characters have been turned into Dark Signers, and each of them bears a lot of similar canon qualities to the original Dark Signers from the series. As of arc 2, the first wave ended but while the second wave has occured, you must be sure to plan out the information but make it not too out of character. Motivation Characters who are going to become Dark Signers have to die. There is no way around this. In addition to dying, they also need a will to live so strong that surpasses death itself (i.e. Carly's love for Jack). If they do not bear this will before entering Iriphos, they will need to attain this will as they journey. Characters who join this group will often have good intentions, but they can start with evil ones. They will go to the Shadow Realm upon death, meet an Earthbound, make a pact, and then return to the world of the living to wreak havoc accordingly (they do not face the gatekeeper initially). Appearance Clothing alters, and should match up with what is canon. Trim colors do not matter, so long as not everyone is wearing a single color (i.e. five Dark Signers wearing the color red at the same time). Facial tattoo appearances are also up to the player, and is something that should be added, since even those who did not start out with facial tattoos (Carly) gained them after the transformation. Females should wear skirts and males should wear pants. An additional change is in their eyes. Instead of white pupils they are now black, where only the iris is visible. They do have control over how their eyes look, but when they begin to use their powers it automatically changes over to this appearance. Personality In the end, any person's personality can either remain completely the same (Carly), or they can have a complete transformation (Judai Yuki). The only thing that really gets added is their psychotic drive to achieve one goal, which is determined as "their reason they wished to live" in their minds. Normally this is a small modification of the original reason they had. Overall, a character is normally unaware of the change that's occurred, but sometimes, depending on their intentions, they might notice inconsistencies (Yukiko Amagi) in the personalities of others. It is bad when a character has too many memories repressed or removed (Raine Sage), since even remembering one will probably result in the person fighting against their Earthbound. Powers Now for the "fun" part. Powers. It is canon for the person to gain a power of some kind as a result of this change, but it is usually an extension of a gift or power they already had. All of them receive a D-Wheel, duel disk, and a deck that works well with the Earthbound Immortal that they work with. Decks are a personal choice on the player and it is up to them what archetype a deck will follow. All Earthbounds do unfortunately end up needing to be custom, since they were not originally part of the canon plot. That being said, there are hundreds of Nazca Lines to choose from, aside from the ones already active in the roleplay and those that are canon. If another character has already claimed a sign, it cannot be used again. The Earthbounds are named in the language of Quechua. The currently taken in-roleplay signs are: *Tree (Kalistu) *Heron (Pariwana) *Small Bird (Irpa) *Llamas (Iskay Qarwa) *Spiral (Muyuqi) *Seashell (Ch'uru) *Plant (T'Ika) *Sun (Inti) Reversal Returning a Dark Signer to normal means to defeat them in a duel. In roleplay terms, that means you have to kill them again to return them to their original state. They will be sent back to the Shadow Realm. After facing the Gatekeeper's Challenge (which varies), a character will then have to face their Dark Signer side (played by a moderator), and defeat them in order to return from the Shadow Realm back into the world. They do not have to face their Dark Signer side alone if they can find player assistance in the Shadow Realm. A character then follows normal rules for returning to the world after they have defeated their Dark Signer side. All characters have a choice to either keep their memories from their time as a Dark Signer or forgetting them after they return to the world. Gallery Signers DarkSigners.jpg CarlyD-Wheel.jpg Carly signer.jpg Raine kalistu.jpg Pariwana yukiko.jpg Dark Signer Kiryu card.jpg DS_Stein.jpg Category:Group Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Naruto195